Violeta Violeta
Violeta Violeta is a trilogy of studio albums by Kaizers Orchestra, comprised of their sixth, seventh and eighth studio releases. The three numerically named albums share an interconnected lyrical storyline concerning the dysfunctional family life of young girl Violeta Violeta, a girl who was "so beautiful parents named her twice." It blends stark and gritty realism with elements of the supernatural in a style Janove Ottesen has described as "magical realism", heavily influenced by the film making of Tim Burton. The liner notes of each album describe what story events occur in which song, though these songs most often appear in anachronic order in the track listing. Story Vol. I Violeta Violeta is the only child of married couple Kenneth and Beatrice. All throughout her upbringing, Violeta is caught in a conflict between her mother and father; Beatrice has powerful psychic powers and tries to raise her daughter, who shows signs of having the same supernatural gift, to see the world as she does. However, the skeptic Kenneth tries to shield Violeta from her mother's influence by trying to convince Violeta that her mother is mentally unwell and that her psychic abilities are but a delusion. Though he attempts to maintain a facade of happiness for Violeta's sake, his fears eventually overpower him. One day, under the pretense of taking out the garbage, Kenneth leaves Beatrice and takes Violeta with him. Broken and despondent, Beatrice resigns herself to the attic of her house, wearing her wedding dress and playing the old reed organ while indulging in heavy smoking and drinking. During the seven years that followed, her tears of grief would come to fill seven entire buckets. After seven years, Beatrice cannot take it anymore, and lights a stick of dynamite with the intention of taking her own life. As the lit fuse burns, however, she manages to come in contact with Violeta in a dream. This small glimmer of hope shakes her out of her apathy, and she decides to give chase to Kenneth and Violeta. Her dress is caught ablaze in the ensuing explosion, but she manages to put out the fire with her seven buckets of tears. Incensed and enraged, Beatrice travels out into the world to get her revenge on Kenneth and reunite with her daughter. Vol. II Over the course of the seven years that passed since their escape from Beatrice, Kenneth has attempted to foster Violeta to be like him; however, he comes to notice her increasing resemblance to Beatrice, both in appearance and her penchant for the supernatural. In Singapore, Kenneth meets up with his wicked elder brother whom he betrayed as a young man. To make amends to his brother, Kenneth plans to travel to Lahore in order to auction off Violeta, who with her psychic powers would fetch a good price on the black market. However, she manages to elude their grasp, and returns to her partly destroyed childhood home. Here, she finds physical and spiritual traces of her mother. Category:Kaizers Orchestra